Cigarette Kisses
by Rokiri
Summary: Rated T for cussing  "You didn't see that." Mini said simply. "You didn't either, alright?" Franky said, taking Mini's hand and pulling her through the sea of dancing bodies. Set in 5x03, during the after party  R plus R equals Happy Roxi :3


Franky knew from the moment that Mini fainted that the day just wasn't good for the blonde. Maybe she should have been happy that Mini was having a shit time, but for some reason it just didn't make her feel any better. So instead Franky forgot about it throughout the show and partway through the after party, until she was walking out of the more or less mosh pit and pulling out a smoke. There sat the great Mini, her back to a support beam. She was fiddling with her phone and just seemed to be having the worst day ever.

A big part of Franky just wanted to turn around, put the smoke away, and go back to dancing with her new found friends and random strangers. But an even bigger part knew she had to help the girl in some sort of way. After all, wouldn't she want the same? It didn't matter that Mini was a snooty bitch to her in the past as Franky walked over. All that really mattered was that Mini was over there, alone, and probably having a bloody terrible day.

"You got a lighter?" Franky asked, the sitting blonde looking up in somewhat surprise. She stared at Franky for a second until the short haired girl moved and sat down next to her. The blonde girl fiddled with her phone again, the noise of calling someone faint over the music. "Looks like your having a real shit time." Franky said after looking over, never having got an answer for her first question.

Mini inhaled slowly, as if she didn't know what to say for a few moments. Her whole day had been terrible, and now this? "I can't find Nick." she answered to Franky's statement. Silence filtered between the two for a few pregnant moments, filling with the music from the party. Both girls looked down at them themselves, probably raking their minds for things to say.

"Grace is here." Franky said, still looking down and not at the other. Why was the other putting up with them, thought the girls. Why weren't they ignoring one another or throwing insults? After all, the last party they had been to had been Mini's and it hadn't ended well for Franky. Mini said something along the lines that she knew before sucking in more smoke from her cigarette. "I'm not trying to ruin your life Mini."

"Could've fooled me." Mini replied bitterly, looking away. They spoke like this for a minute or two, neither starting a fight or ending the war that had somehow started Franky's first day here. Franky was the one who spoke the most, Mini listening and wondering what had become of her, Grace, and Liv. The long haired girl felt like crying.

Franky put her smoke back into her mouth and looked over at Mini, the question from earlier silently repeating itself. Mini shook her head. "I got a light off someone else, before they started dancing again." she answered. She went to take a drag off of it and barely kept herself from jumping. She had closed her eyes for a moment, the hangover not making this party any better, and then when she opened them Franky was too close for comfort.

The end of Mini's cigarette burned brightly as it lit Franky's and the short haired girl backed up to sit back down, taking a drag off hers as well. Through the smoke, Franky looked over at Mini once more. "Come dance." she said, standing up to offer her hand. Mini stared at the appendage for a moment before accepting it. Both of them put out the smokes and the blond couldn't help but notice Franky had more or less wasted a whole one.

Franky kept Mini's hand, pulling her through the bodies. They were stopped a moment later though, the dress clad girl stopping dead in her tracks as her best mate and boyfriend stumbled out from somewhere, both fixing their clothes. "You didn't see that." Mini said simply, still staring. Franky looked at the girl, and pulled lightly on her arm to get her attention.

"You didn't either," Franky started, pulling the struck girl away into the sea of bodies, "alright?". Mini couldn't do anything but nod and let herself be pulled away by the smaller girl. And soon after, Mini really felt like she hadn't seen anything.

Author's Note~~

Hullo there~ I'm currently rewatching the whole fifth series of Skins and was like 'That scene would be cooler if instead of a lighter they had to have a cigarette kiss'. Either way I rewatched the scene over and over until I was like 'Must do this =O' and so here you are~ Sorry for grammatical errors or spelling errors, I don't have a beta and am just looking over at it and using Spell Check (which between you and me fails at some points). So yeah, this was just more or less the same scene but written and with two twists in what happened~ Thank you for reading and please tell me if love, liked, or hated it. 3


End file.
